Sarah Norman/New York pad
Backdrop Since it tends to be the quirkiest of pure-blood families who have the most "demanding" of pets, from Sarah's professional perspective at least, then she is inordinately well-paid, and able to afford this luxurious residence just off Central Park. She has done nothing discernibly "wizardly" to the place, none of its dimensions are altered, nor do any of its decorations glow in an eldritch manner (well, as long as Harald's been eating okay, anyway), but potential burglars are few and far between, given the number of creatures than run wild here (oh, she did sound and smell-proof the place magically, and the floor and walls are rather more lode-bearing than the City plans might suggest). For starters there's Ishy, the 19-year-old white Bengal Tigress, who, at 570 lb (c. 260 kg), has a tendency to rearrange the furniture if Sarah forgets to occasionally renew the sticking charms (she doesn't want to use permanent sticking, as she hopes to sell the place, someday). Then there's Harald Hardrada, a 21 foot reticulated python, who, due to identity issues created by a seriously batty owner, thinks he's a bat, and has had to have a huge number of industrial strength hooks put into the wall, at about the 6' 6" mark, to bear his considerable weight as he "hangs around". Visitors will also meet a Capybara couple, Gene and Roger, who happen to be same sex, but no one in the apartment really notices anymore. To accommodate the Capybara, and other less frequent aquatic visitors, the bath is, in fact, a swimming pool, some ten meters by twelve with seven segmentation dividers, any of which can be raised or lowered to create areas of a certain water temperature, or type (salt or fresh). Among the avians there's Moidore, a Fwooper/Parrot hybrid given fiery breath (fortunately less effective with age, now down to a smoky belch) by the elderly witch who was her previous owner, and able to recite, at the mention of any, a comprehensive list of the world's currencies. There's also Hugin and Munin, a duo of crows with ambitions to join the CIA, thanks to their master's will, which had his memories implanted in them. Likewise, there is Andrena, the Vietnamese pot-bellied pig who may be the "stuck" form of an unidentified, unregistered Animagus, but who has a Trace on her, courtesy of the Black House, and has thus far failed to reacquire human form at any time, for any period. Their natural proclivities notwithstanding, none of the creatures who enter this dwelling would, thanks to Sarah's influence, ever harm any of the others, by design at least. The 570 pound tigress can, of course, cause any number of unintended difficulties, just to start with. All in all these long-term, and many transitory, residents ensure that any men who make it back to "her place" don't get any ideas that Sarah doesn't really, really want them to have, and a couple of less sterling souls have, in fact, even with constant encouragement on her part, experienced "performance anxiety" the like of which they had never previously imagined. This is, essentially, not a place to visit for anyone with allergies, physical or psychosomatic. Sarah is already making plans for how, if necessary, to fit Ulla, Jeriph, Shaera, Cornelius and Krius in here. She's also considering (realistically) the possibility of selling, as Hogwarts is really starting to feel like home. Plus which, no matter how many extension spells, Juliya's never going to fit. Sarah finds herself flip-flopping on this topic with monotonous regularity. As long as she can, she's probably going to keep her options open. Since 2019, she's paid a cleaning lady to come in once a month. In 2024, she still drops back here every few months, for the nostalgia - and the peace and quiet, at least for a few hours. When she 'goes wallkabout' (in 2026), suitable care is arranged. In 2030, she finally parted with the place, accepting that her life, whatever it was, was no longer in New York. Various views Sarah Norman's Central Park view.jpg Sarah and Ulla.jpg Sarah Norman's living room.jpg Sarah Norman's view.jpg Testing the soundproofing Moidore has discovered that a sequence of four pecks can do this. Roleplay Those seeking Sarah's professional services, or just looking to make her acquaintance, are welcome to drop in here - at their own risk of meeting the locals. 'The locals' are now much smaller, and far more numerous. Category:Harry Potter